


A Song For You

by cinnamonspice



Category: Love Island (TV), Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Gen, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Online Dating, Reality TV, Romance, dating show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonspice/pseuds/cinnamonspice
Summary: Olivia York hopes to walk out of here with two things - a sexy man on her arms and a nice chunk of change padding her pocket. But summer in the Villa is no easy feat. If she wants to win the competition, she has to find the man right for her and convince the public of it too. Not to mention the other girls and chance at new Islanders all the time! Behind every song is an untold story. Will Liv find someone to write home about? Welcome to Love Island!
Kudos: 2





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to do something a little different. I wanted to continue the Love Island: The Video Game theme but I brought in all new characters and based my story in the American Villa in Fiji. Hopefully you grow to love them and the story as much as we all did from the game.
> 
> Also, follow along on my Pinterest board for the story to see my inspiration for the Islanders!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/cinnamon_spicee/

“So what we want here is just a little introduction about yourself, what you’re looking for and how you’re feeling. Don’t worry about messing up, just be sure to speak clearly.” The director, Andrea, was perfectly placing things in the background around me as she spoke. She walked over to fix a couple of rogue curls on my head. “Look directly at the camera, keep your head up. Don’t be nervous. You got this Liv.” She gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulders and walked away.

_Yep. I got this. I’m only going on TV where millions of people will see me and judge every single thing I do. No pressure._

Andrea returned to her spot by the cameras and gave me a thumbs up. When I shot her one back, she hushed the crew and someone began to count down from 3, 2, 1. The 'recording' sign lit up and the clapboard banged right in front of me. I put on my biggest, friendliest smile and began to introduce myself.

“Alright. Well, hi! I’m Oliva York, but everyone just calls me Liv. I’m from New Orleans, Louisiana and I write and make music for a living. I love what I do, it allows me to meet so many talented people and I get to express myself in a way that feels natural to me. I love the fact that I can write something and someone across the world can hear it and say, ‘Hey, I relate to that.’ In my industry it can be hard to get serious with anyone and I hardly get a chance to meet anyone outside of my industry... So here I am. On Love Island.”

My smile dropped slightly and I looked towards the director. She was nodding her hand and spun her hand in a circle as if to say ‘Keep going’.

“So, yeah. Hopefully I can find someone here that I could build a future with. I’m feeling pretty nervous, as I think anyone would be, but I’m also feeling pretty confident. I’m ready to go out there and meet everyone. I really want to check out this bed situation! I need to lay my claim before anyone else does.” I giggled underneath my breath. Everyone talks about the beds.

“Cut! That was great Liv.” Andrea threw her hands out excitedly. She directed me where to go from there and I was led outside to the Jeep.

The first thing I noticed about the Villa when we pulled up was that thing was massive. It looked like a small college campus. The driveway was paved with warm colored cobblestones and I could hear the Jeep’s tired crunching over them. The villa itself was surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers, all aiding in the ‘I’m in paradise vibe. I watched the scenery fade away until right in front of me was the entryway to the Villa.

_Oh fuck, wait. It’s time. Okay. Shit. Just be cool. Be calm. Relax. You’re gonna be fine._

My mental pep talk suddenly halted when the Jeep came to a stop. It was time for me to get out. I slowly opened the door and stepped out, looking all around me. This place was beautiful. It was surrounded by walls covered with green and pink flowers and arches hung with neon pink lights. At the end of the hallway was the biggest pool I’d ever seen in my life. It was completed with a bar area, cabana and two comfortable looking day beds. It was bold and colorful. There were neon and fairy lights hanging all throughout the backyard. It felt like I was living in a dream. As I looked around, I saw two girls sitting on the couch near the pool. One noticed me and tapped the other on the arm.

“Look! Another girl!” The one that noticed me shouted. “New girl, over here!”

_So I'm the third to arrive._

I used my walk to the couch to shake off the last bit of nerves I had. I was meeting the girls now, getting to know my potential competition. I had to seem cool and confident. The girls on the couch were beautiful. The Latina girl had noticed me first. Her dark brown hair was set off with turquoise highlights and long, hot pink acrylic nails. She was wearing a high-waisted white bikini with thin black stripes. The other had long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Her bright orange swimsuit popped against her tanned skin.

“Oh my gosh, I love that swimsuit! You look amazing in it!” The first girl squealed. Her smile was big and genuine and it made me smile bigger after her compliment. I looked down at my bikini - it was emerald green with straps leading to a choker on my neck. The bottoms were high waisted with criss-cross straps around the top. It was one of my favorites since it gave me an instant confidence boost. I figured that would come in handy today.

“She’s so right! It’s super cute. And you’re, like, gorgeous! Oh my gosh, if all the girls are as pretty as y’all then we’re gonna be in some trouble!” The blonde was speaking in a thick southern accent. They were so welcoming I'd forgotten how nervous I was not even ten minutes ago. I sat down at the end of the couch. 

“Oh, thanks. That’s so sweet. I’m Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv.”

“Olivia.” The dark haired girl let it roll off her tongue as she said it slowly. “I’ve always loved that name. I’m Camilla.”

“And my name is Izzy. It’s so nice to meet you!” The blonde smiled super wide as she spoke. “Can you girls believe we’re finally here? It’s incredible, right?”

Camilla sat back on the couch. “I can’t wait to meet the guys! I bet they’re going to be H-O-T!”

Izzy giggled. “Oh, I hope so! I mean, yeah, it’s true that personality matters but come on! I want something nice to look at!” Camilla high fived Izzy as we heard another voice from the hallway.

“I see girlssss!” The newest girl shouted. She was tall and slender with smooth brown skin and her hair hung loose around her face. She was stunning.

_Great. Another girl that looks like a fucking model._

She walked over to us and gave each of us a hug. “Hello ladies! I’m so glad to be here! I’m Marlowe. What are your names?” We took turns introducing ourselves and excitedly talking about how gorgeous the mansion was. We made small talk about our careers. Camilla was a software programmer, Izzy was a traveling nurse and Marlowe worked as a social media branding consultant.

S _o they're all beautiful and smart. Great._

“Liv, what do you do?” Marlowe asked.

“I am a professional song-writer and guitarist. So I do a lot of background work in the music industry.”

“Now that is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard!” Camilla playfully slapped my arm. “You say it like it’s no big deal!”

“I mean, compared to what each of you do it feels like no big deal. I promise it’s not as glamorous as it seems. It’s 90% sitting in a dark room all day picking apart music and putting it back together.”

Out in the hallway we heard a whistle. We turned to see a girl with shoulder length brunette hair making her way towards us. Her powder blue heels matched her bikini and clicked with every step of the way.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" She yelled as she came our way. She sat in between Marlowe and Camilla, inserting herself seemingly right in the middle of everyone. She told us she was the manager of bar and distillery back home.

“So what I’m hearing is you make the best drinks?” Marlowe asked.

Kelsey laughed. “To put it shortly, yes. I’ll be taking over as the designated bartender while here if no one minds!"

We laughed and clapped with excitement until we heard a soft ' _ding'_ under all of the noise. Everyone began patting around them, hoping to be the first one to shout the famous words. 

Izzy stood up proudly with her phone in her hand. “Guys! I got a text!” She said loudly in a sing-songy way. She cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

**“Girls, welcome to Love Island! Now that you’ve all met each other, it’s time to meet the boys! We’ve got five hunks lined up for you at the firepit. You’ll make your way over one by one to pick the guy you want to couple up with. Once a guy is chosen, he can’t be taken until the next recoupling which means you'll also be stuck with him. Pick wisely!”**

Izzy looked around at all the girls. The mood had suddenly gotten a little more somber. I felt my phone vibrate before the sound even went off. I quickly picked it up and read the message out loud.

' ** _The first girl to pick is... Kelsey!"_**

Kelsey's mouth fell open in shock as the other girls whistled and cheered for her. 

_Wow, last one in, first one up. That must be nice._

Clapping and whooping, I tried to hide any hints of jealousy from the other girls. I'd hoped to be up first but hey, what can you do? Kelsey walked away and the rest of us settled in for a bit of chatting. 

"I guess it's really starting. Is everyone ready to find their soulmate?" Marlowe broke the awkward silence between us. 

Camilla threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Yes! Please yes, let me find a man. Let him be tall and athletic and funny! It's been a while since I've been in a serious relationship and I am tired of dealing with emotionally unavailable men."

"Oh, I hear that. It's even worse when they say they want a relationship but then spend the entire relationship wanting to be single. My ex acted like he would die if I didn't agree to be his girlfriend, but as soon as we made it official he started acting like I was smothering him. I just don't get it!" 

"Dating is complicated these days. I just hope to meet someone who's main form of communication isn't Snapchat or sliding in my DM's." I rolled my eyes thinking of my last date. "The last guy I went out with just wanted to take pictures in the studio with me... I hope these guys are down to earth."

"Oh my God, he did what?!" Marlowe had her hand over her face in shock.

"Oh girl, trust me. I have stories for days about shitty dates and sketchy guys."

"I feel like nothing is surprising these days! My last ex ended up having a wife and baby on the way. I only found out because his wife popped up on my 'People You May Know' on Facebook!" Izzy's cheeks flushed with her story.

"Izzy! That's insane!"

"Trust me, I know. It was really hard to get over too! All the signs were there. I just tended to ignore them." 

Camilla slid closer to Izzy and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Well, that's his loss. Look at where you are now! You're going to spend the summer with a bunch of hot guys while he's changing diapers. I think we know who's the real winner here."

Izzy leaned in for a hug from Camilla but was pushed away when we heard the high-pitched ' _ding'_ of another text. I saw the screen of my phone light up and I held it cautiously. 

"That's me. I got a text!" 

' ** _Liv, it's your turn to meet the guys and make your pick! Time to head over to the firepit."_**

The girls' noise faded away as I read the message. Something about the text finalized the fact that I was here, in the Villa, about to couple up for the first time with a guy I had just met. What if I picked the wrong one? What if once I got to know him, I ended up not liking him? I tried to fake a smile as I stood up and walked towards the other end of the backyard. 

_No. None of that. You are young and hot and single. You're here to flirt with sexy men and spend some time in the sun. Don't talk yourself out of it. Let's go!_

__


End file.
